


One Fine Day (vid)

by lamardeuse



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid to accompany series 6 of Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to reddwarfer, sihaya, yorkshirewench and chibirhm for beta and assistance.

  


#### One Fine Day

_by[lamardeuse](http://criticalcommons.org/author/lamardeuse)_

A Lewis/Hathaway vid using clips from Series 6 of Lewis.

In the UK television series _Lewis_ , the writers and producers have flirted with the idea that the second lead character, Detective Sergeant James Hathaway, is bisexual. Though they have never followed through on this explicitly, fans have explored this possibility in fanworks such as fic and vids.

The mysteries in Series 6 of Lewis explored various aspects of love, loss and loneliness - with implications for the main characters Hathaway and Lewis, who have not been involved in any long-term romantic relationships during the run of the show. In the first episode, Lewis tells his Sergeant, "You need a partner...you need someone in your life." Hathaway answers this speech with silence and a fixed, stoic glare. From the standpoint of homoerotic subtext, this and many of Hathaway's actions throughout the sixth series could lend themselves to the idea that he is pining for Lewis himself.

This vid, which uses clips only from Series 6, explores that subtext. The Chiffons' classic song lends a lighter feeling to what was often a dark series, with an unsatisfying emotional resolution for both leads.


End file.
